Be My Protection
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: 1400' Edward is the leader of the volturi guard. Little broken Bella is his new pleasure slave.
1. Authors Note

**Disclaimer****: **I own none of the characters except a few extras and the plot.

**Full summery****:**1800 Edward is dangerous and the leader of the volturi guard and is going hunting, but not for animals. While hunting one day he finds a broken angel like girl on the ground bleeding and unconscious her blood sings for him like no other. When the other guards come and start making Vile comments about her something snaps and he wants to protect her, can love find a way in between these to When everything else is forbidden?

**Sound track:** no air- Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks

**Authors note:** if you like stories from the past I suggest you check out my other story "the beautiful war" if you want me to continue this story please R and R.

**Love,**

Undertheocean


	2. Time Stopped Epov

**Hey well I finally got the first chapter in, it is in Edwards point of view at the beginning rather then Bella's if you wanted to stop reading it. Also if you haven't already I suggest you check out my other stories on ,y profile "the beautiful war" and "princess of the sea" and my story now takes place in the 1400's for reasons unknown to mankind. To prevent any further confusion SHE IS NOT REALLY AN ENGEL, also the Cullen's won't appear until later in the book so I suggest you be warned about a **_**very**_** self loathing but still smexi depressed Edward, thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 1**

_Edward Anthony Masen _

"Tis time to go hunting our last dining was 12 fortnights past" not waiting for a response I left the dining hall and out of the majestic castle, ignorant to the voices and thoughts floating around me like mist or a dark fog, never shedding light.

It was always like this too me, though I had grown accustomed to it the fog of darkness and never ending voices never lifted.

When it did it was to drown my world in rain, never easing except to cover me in blackness one again, oh how my non-existing heart thrives for sunshine.

I was figuratively speaking of course we had all the different tastes of weather one could imagine but inside I was filled with the never disappearing mist that covered my world in a thick veil of darkness.

Like a brides, not to be lifted but for her lover or family and friends who eagerly lift it allowing light to shine through then place it back until her husband lifts it up fully, only light never darkness.

But I had nor friends nor family and defiantly not a lover.

It was not always like this I used to have loving parents and many friends, born in 1394 it was now 1493, one more year would pass by like a day and when the sun passes over the horizon of that day I will be a century of age.

For I could never celebrate in the day even though I was born on a mid afternoon on a bright day. My life was in an envelope of darkness,

It was meant to be that way.

It would always be that way.

For centuries and millenniums to come.

I am a masochist but when you are stranded through all of eternity with nothing but the clothes on your back and a few "friends", life can get that way.

Attempting to rid myself of such dark thoughts I went to the stables to get my horse, Night was his name ironically enough with a black mane so pitch black it almost looked dark blue.

So much like me, I thought.

Twas Twilight, the most beautiful and safest time of day, but not today, not ever when we were around.

We are the inspiration to old wives tales to scare the children, we are the dangers of the night, we are the reasons people lock there doors at night, we are the reasons people don't go out at night, there is nothing that we cannot defeat…not even ourselves.

Damned into an eternity of hell, no soul, no heart.

Whomever our creator was thought by giving us the gifts of making us stronger then the king of the jungle, faster then the cheetah, smarter then the smartest of humans, hard as stone. And more beautiful then any beyond any imagination, we were the perfect predator.

But no, I don't see them as gifts I see them as burdens for twas forbidden to use these enhanced abilities around humans…our prey.

Its always hard to know we could run faster or be stronger but we have to hold it all in.

And beauty also come with the gifts of vanity and selfishness, put these together and you have a world filled with people whom hatred and jealousy flow out of like water and spread to those around them.

Then the once clear liquid turns to venom as it enters our bodies, stronger and stronger each time. This cycle goes on and on, never halting, never slowing.

We were also cold not just on the inside but on the outside as well, colder then the iceberg of the arctic.

I saddled my horse whilst I was grabbing a torch, I must look inconspicuous as night will soon cover our world into a thick curtain of darkness and nightmares, for those given the gift of sleep anyway.

Or those whom will be hunted.

Hunted by us.

Hunted by me.

I could easily outrun the horse but what is the point of owning them if you cannot ride them? Sighing I listened for the pitter-patter of sandals against the cold stone floors of Italy.

Ahhh of course females, very persistent ones at that Jessica, Lauren, Heidi and there leader Tanya.

All were stunning of course but after looking at a beautiful ornament for too long it does get very tiring, all hallow, never doing anything but staying seated there.

Looking beautiful and providing pleasure until the onlookers get bored, never melting into anything more beautiful from there cold perfection because they are made of ice.

As soon as I heard there high-pitched giggling I grabbed my horse and galloped away, of course they were fun sometimes but I prefer new flavours very once in a while. **(twist Edwards an old-fashioned player)**

"_oooh he looks so stunning on that horse"_ Jessica, _"I do wish his pants were tighter"_ Lauren _"Edward I have a surprise for you tomorrow"_ ah Heidi she was smarter then the other two and much better in other things _"don't worry Edward darling once you become my husband we wont have to wait for the cover of darkness"_ Tanya.

I almost shuddered, she was indeed my favourite and the smartest, the only who can keep up a conversation with me, but I never did lover her, she thinks because we are together for most things and I am her escort to most balls that I will marry her.

And I probably will, Aro thinks that I should be wed by my 100 year anniversary for reasons unknown, he kept on closing his mind to me, so obviously Tanya would be the best choice, she was also the most stuning of the other 3.

Anyway these women had lost there virtues lord knows how long ago but since our kind is not able to produce any more generations, only create there would be no evidence of there sins for only our leader and I would know.

We knew there thoughts, there inner secrets.

Me by listening, him by touching or kissing, much to my dismay. I prefer to keep my actions behind the locked door.

If he was not the king of vampires he would be beheaded for his outer display of affection, such inappropriateness was forbidden in this time period.

I never did like killing people but we was there a choice in this dry desolate world?

They would die anyway, I was just assisting them to reach the heavens faster…no matter if I was going to hell anyway might as well do it thoroughly.

Plunging myself into a world of blind thirst I fell into a world where no rational thought was to be heard, my only companion were my senses, leaving my mind behind with the trees.

I jumped off my horse and ran onto a field where an old frail man was working, stealthily sneaking up behind him I extracted my fangs and pierced the thin delicate skin of his neck with no hesitation.

Sucking him dry and watched him become as cold as stone in my arms.

The man kept on repeating one name _"Linda, Linda, Oh Linda how I will miss you"_ married I thought to the now old widow who must go by the name Linda.

I felt something twinge inside my chest. Though as soon as it came it had vanished into the thick hallow empty world that is me.

Just as fast as I'd killed him I had him buried deep under the ground, a single black rose lay upon the area where he would now lie for the rest of eternity.

Always one single black rose, I thought my trademark. I internally laughed.

Finished for the day I made my way back toward Night lighting my torch on the stones we had already come across by.

Deciding to trot to my meadow I gazed upon the stars searing the sky like diamonds upon rich midnight blue silk.

And then a brilliant moon, taunting me with its beauty, I was beautiful too but he was joyous in the sky surrounded by stunning stars, where as I was stranded here.

Never to reach the sky only to fall deeper and deeper into the ground covered in blackness only then to reach the fiery pits of Hades.

As I was trotting along I smelled it, coming from the direction and just like that I stopped.

My mind stopped,

Time stopped,

The world stopped,

Eternity stopped,

Everything stopped.

"_La Tua Cantante"_ my mind whispered seductively, echoing around in the empty space of my head.

"_La Tua Cantante"_ it whispered before I broke out into the fastest run I've ever done.

"_La Tua Cantante" _my mind called back one more time when it went completely silenced.

**Hey that was really boring Bella's chapter will be way more exciting not kidding, but you have to say that's pretty good for someone who's just 13...not to brag or anything. Anyway they will get more interesting from this point onward also here in Canada school ends in like 4-5 days discluding weekends so with all the excitement going on I wont be able to update that fast same here goes with all my stories. R and R, kisses.**

_Under-the-ocean _


	3. Its Over Bpov

**READ: Hey everyone, this story is my least popular story so far so it will infact have the slowest updates, also I will be changing the summery and this is in Bpov- I apologize beforehand if its to rushed. Anyway read and enjoy. don't forget to R and R. also I do understand that the first actual wedding dress was worn by Anne of Brittany a few years after but this is fiction let it slip. Oh and there are pictures of my profile of things like her gown and the carriage, etc. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Location: Rome, Italy medieval times_

I looked up to the stiff, stony faces of mother and father as I walked down the isle, many tears would be shed tonight but not one salty drop would be for them.

I looked down the isle where my husband to be stood, Lord Michael Newton.

He was the best in class my parents could convince to wed me.

Being 15 twas the age for me to be put into wedlock but I wanted to find love like in the stories the old village ladies used to tell.

Love…It never existed in my world, it was quite the foreign concept to me.

I was surprised of course, who would want to we me? I was completely plain; I had plain brown hair that reached my too small waste, my skin was an alabaster white due to malnutrition, and my lips were much to large for my face.

The only thing that stood out about me were my eyes, they were brown with green flecks about them, just like my grandmothers. If there was anyone in this world I wanted to spend my life with it was her and my grandfather but they had passed to the heavens not even seven months ago.

My mother though was very beautiful, much more then I.

When I was I was even more hideous then I was now, the village girls used to skip circles around me chanting "mother swan had a girl, who's so ugly I want to hurl" or sometimes even "my eyes, my eyes, they burn, they burn, because look! it's the ugly child Swan." most of the time though I was called the ugly duckling.

These biting comments did hurt, I admit to that but I chose to ignore them, no matter how many times I sobbed into my pillow when I arrived home.

I had gone to England for a year 16 months before today to visit my grandmother. Once I had come back I wasn't hideous anymore but I still was nothing close to being pretty.

Pulling myself our of my internal ramblings I looked back towards my future husband, he was handsome no doubt but his eyes held only sinister hatred.

I wanted to turn around in my wedding gown (**pic on profile**) right this moment and march away, but I couldn't embarrass my parents any further, no matter how strong my loathing for them might be.

I started my slow paced walk towards Michael as the organ started to play the wedding march.

I thought back to when I was younger, saying I had a great childhood would be as if saying that vampires were real as in highly unlikely.

Father loves to drink ale, being the chief constable of the town no one would ever have suspected that he was truly a drunk.

Since mother was older and wed she was aloud to go out. She had many friends…and many excuses.

So whenever she had to go for "tea" or "help a friend" I was left alone with father.

He turned different he hit me, not the normal discipline but really hit me.

Mother never cared for me much but when I was younger she was much kinder to me I suppose, much less hostile that all changed after England.

She completely changed, either ignoring my very presence with no sort of acknowledgment what so ever or insults thrown at me faster then fathers whipping.

Father also changed but not much, and not for the good, he hit me more but avoided my face, he didn't want anyone to have ideas, and then sometimes he hit me without even a sip of ale.

Anyway I was quite frightened, of the wedding night that is, for me twas like rape.

But there was no other choice.

I unfortunately reached the alter as the wedding march stopped playing and the old priest began to speak "Dearly Beloved, we gather here today to join Isabella Marie Swan and Michael Newton in holy matrimo…"

On and on he went.

I was glad I did not trip on my way to the alter, actually I was disappointed perhaps the fall would have killed me. But alas to no avail.

Many times, many times I thought of taking my own life but I was a coward. I would rather live this pitiful life then not live at all.

"in sickness and in he…" I felt my palms start to perspire the room was spinning around me, this was it.

The moment I have been dreading.

"I do" Michael said with a vile grin plastered across his grimy face.

I knew it was time, it was as if a scene was playing out before me.

A ribbon attaching me by the neck attached to my parents hands withered away as a new iron chain replaced it onto Michaels write instead.

"I…I…I d-" in a spur of the moment I did what I do best.

Faint.

* * *

**ITS NOT OVER! I warn you before hand there will be a Bella bashing here. Take a deep breath, walk around the room. Ok now continue!**

When I woke I found myself in a carriage which happened to be empty and still at the moment.

I was laying down in the back of a carriage, **(****pic on profile****)** maybe I could escape could escape or run away! My mind recalled to me hopefully.

I could become a nun or a hermit in the forest, something along those lines.

I knew for fact that someone would be arriving soon most probably to take me back to the alter and make me finish saying I…the vows so I had little time to spare.

I felt myself visibly shudder as those thoughts invaded my mind.

Pulling myself into an upright position as quietly as possible I found myself still wearing my wedding gown and train.

I crept towards the door, only a few more steps to freedom.

The chain around my faded away,

link-by-link

Step-by-step

But then my hope shattered like the glass vase father had once thrown at my leg.

Painful.

Out came a hand which attached to the arm of, Newton.

"Isabella, wonderful to see you up" he started to make his way closer to me while I was shrinking away.

"Ah, ah, ah not so fast" he gabbed my wrist, so much for freedom, the iron chain was had magically reappeared.

"The wedding is rescheduled till tomorrow's eve but I couldn't wait to have you squirming under my arms."

He was going to rape me.

I felt my blood pulsing through my ears, everything seemed felt to warm, I could hear the mosquitoes buzzing outside, it was too clear, too big, too bright.

"oh don't worry your pretty little head Isabella, I know you aren't to keen on being my wife…so after tonight you won't have to!" he exclaimed with false excitement.

I felt my face contort into a mask of confusion what d… before I could complete my thought he gripped my face roughly in his hand and said "because little Isabella I will end your life after tonight, doesn't that sound fun?!"

Oh no, no, no, no.

My vision blurred and my eyes welled up, I would rather kill myself then give Michael the satisfaction of killing my but I was stuck.

The I felt it, no matter how many times its happened before it always hurt. He had slapped me, very hard.

"Don't cry you don't want to anger me now do you Isabella?" He said as he gripped my face even tighter if that was possible.

"And I know you want this as much as I do" he said with a sinister laugh. Before I could correspond he ripped the veil from my head, taking the dozens of pins with it.

I whimpered in complete pain.

As soon as the sound escaped my lips he grabbed the back of my head and slammed it against the back wall. "Don't make a peep you foolish girl."

As soon as I caught my breath he ripped my gold/white dress off.

I was now scantily clad in my under slip above my corset, I tried to cover myself up with my hands but he punched my stomach.

"Don't move" I looked into his eyes, they held the same hatred as father and mother, even the little girls form the streets.

I saw blood seep through the thin material that covered me, this was it., the end of my life.

He grabbed my wrists so hard I swear to the heavens I heard something crack, then he shoved me on my back onto the floor. The hardness of the ground bruised my tender back.

I tried to get up but he at on my legs. "What did I say about moving? Hmm?" he gave a dry chuckle.

"now since I am so very comfortable I'll answer a few questions your probably dying to ask, literally" he struck me as a man who liked to hear his own voice.

"If your wondering why I am going to kill you Isabella its because I love another but I thought it would be a waste if I let you go after I received the offer. So I decided to accept it, until you fainted anyway. That brought a new plan to my head for you were seated here all alone, killing two birds with one stone a) I could have the love of my life and b) your virtue am so brilliant!"

Since I was going to die anyway I might as well get something in "I pity the women who fell for the likes of you, she must be mentally instable, or blind"

I saw something flash in his eyes and he started reaching for something in his trousers…a dagger.

He took the weapon and lifted the hem of my dress up to my knee.

Feeling violated I felt myself openly sobbing as he trailed the knife atop of the old scar that father had given me from the vase.

I felt so exposed, disgusted at myself for not stopping anything.

I deserved this treatment thought, if I had been the male my parents had wished for I wouldn't be in this position; bleeding, in my under dress, my knees showing.

The louder I sobbed the deeper his knife dug into my skin.

As quickly as it started it stopped at the middle of my calve.

He pulled my dress back into position and watched in satisfaction as another blood red rose patterned itself onto the slip.

As he turned around to unzip his trousers…I ran.

Before he could think I shoved himself onto the back part of the carriage and ran through the door.

I ran into the nearby forest, I heard his footsteps echoing around me he started to shout "ISABELLA! ISABELLA! COME BACK HERE OR…" I ran until I could hear him no more, I could scarcely feel my leg anymore.

**FLASHBACK: **

"_Isabella darling don't cry"_

"_How dare you!"_

"_I don't want to hurt you but I have to"_

"_ugly duckling, ugly duckling, ugly duckling"_

"_Bella one day you will find someone to love little one"_

"_Like you and grandpa?"_

"_yes sweet blossom, like me and grandpa"_

"_Bella how about I teach you how to gamble?"_

"_oh hush Harry she's should be learning the proper rules of a lady not mindless gambling"_

"_but my sweet pea, she wont learn how to win a man's heart like that"_

"_yes grandpa I wanna know how to play, please grandma, please, please, please!?"_

"_oh how can I say no to pouts like that, Bella I see more of your grandpa of you everyday"_

"_that's why you love me!"_

"_yes our Bella we love you very much, never forget that"_

**END FLASHBACK:**

My legs started to buckle under me, I broke out of the forest into the a meadow, crawling to the middle of the trees I lied down on the grass.

It was over, finally over.

My eyes closed as I started on the pathway that unravelled itself to my grandparents.

I Isabella Marie Swan shall live no more.

Thank the gods for that.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun ,da. She's not dead and she won't be turning into a vamp, now at least. Please R and R 10 reviews to continue! R and R. **


	4. An Angel Epov

**Hello once more, okay I think there might be one more update for this and maybe 2 more for my other stories for a few weeks because we are packing the computer soon so I may not be able to update unless I go to a friends house, sorry. Also the next chapter will still be in Edwards point of view it ruins the secret but I think that you'll survive. Also I think that I am going to theme each chapter with a song, in every story read them they are pretty interesting, please R and R.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_Location: Volterra Italy, Medieval Times_

I broke out of the forest in blind hunger, It felt as if I hadn't fed in years.

My stone like skin prickled in anticipation for the hot, moist blood that will flow into my throat like honey thick and luscious.

The monster inside me unleashed a road that could probably be hear from the bottom of the ocean.

I took one final before I reached the bottom of a hill that I had unconsciously climbed, in the time it took for two human steps I had reached the lake which was surrounded by drooping trees. Any other time I would have revelled in the beauty of them but today I had a goal and that goal I would achieve.

I followed the tortuous scent, it lead to one of the trees **(pop- though its just the tree ignore the lake and anything around it)** that was on the edge of the lake.

I screeched to a halt beside the tree, pulling out grass and flowers in my haste, not that I cared. I let the reaching branches brush my hair as I breathed in the scent deeply swimming in its intoxicating smell.

The scent was irrelevantly strong, an open wound as if it wasn't already enough enticing. I would have fun with this.

"_Never play with your food"_ my mother always used to tell me at every meal, after every grace we said together, twas a rule I didn't mind abiding; what fun was it to play with some thing that would end up in the same area anyway?

When I became a, a vampire though all rules tying me to my mortal life were broken so this little one did not make the least of difference but more amusement for me.

I smirked, this would be entertaining.

It was wrong.

Very wrong, to actually enjoy the sound of screams and agony of ones victim but my morals were destroyed long before, taking my conscious down with it.

I looked down expecting a pathetic human who probably fell down and got scratched probably sleeping, who had wandered along an unfamiliar path.

They had yet to see me if they were up as I had been quiet, I pulled out my dagger preparing for a mighty comedic scene about to play.

* * *

PAGEBREAK **(if you don't already know next chapter is to still be in Edwards point of view to prevent any confusion)**

* * *

I nearly dropped the dagger as I saw what was before me, this was quite the accomplishment for someone who is as old as I.

My bloodlust was overcome by the angel, yes angel was the only way to describe her.

The moonlight reflected onto her pale ivory skin giving the illusion of porcelain, not the pale, dead white our kind was. The shimmering lights of the water danced across all of her features illuminating them as if to reach out to her.

Thick mahogany hair cascaded in loose curls along the side of her face only then to reach the lake where it floated alongside a tiny delicate hand.

She held not the beauty of our kind, she was to fragile, to delicate compared to the sharp feature of the creatures of the dark.

Then I noticed it, blood.

It was everywhere, pouring out of her like lava from a volcano, drenching the green grass around her tiny body colouring it into a muddy brown/

Then it hit me, as if someone just told me I was wed to a wolf, her thoughts were silent. Even if she were to be sleeping the dreams of ones mind should be heard but there was silence.

She was alive but scarcely, the thrum of her heartbeat was faint, like the wing of a butterfly.

Reminding me, reminding me that she was food, a meal. nothing more then a source to quench my thirst.

I looked down at her face, her tiny button nose, her eyes which were covered my lids; dilating in a dream that couldn't be heard, her thick, brown, long lashes resting upon her cheeks and her lips.

Her lips were large and plump like rich fruit, the colour of bleeding roses.

As my gaze furthered lower no matter how much I tried to resist it I looked down at her ensemble which consisted of a slip and nothing more.

I tried my hardest not to be so aware of how small and revealing it was.

Anyway what was a young girl doing out in the middle of unknown territory, bearing nothing but slip and covered in her own blood?

Blood.

It hit me like a typhoon, with such force. I had unknowingly closed my mouth and nose to prevent any sort of scented air to draw its way into me but as the thought came into mind I breathed in the smell. Which was weakening.

I clenched my fists.

I could devour what little blood she had left that was keeping her alive in a moment, yet that moment I was dreading.

It felt as if a war was raging on in my chest: to killer her, the most obvious choice, or to spare her.

Never before had a battle such as this grace my presence, never before have I thought twice of taking the potion of strength from the petty human.

My teeth clenched in frustration, the perfume of life coming from her was growing weaker with each passing moment taking my restraint along with it as I retracketed my fangs.

I was about to grab a hold of her when I heard footsteps.

Theses weren't the pitter-patter of light heels sinking into the ground, no these were the heavy footsteps of several men. Very familiar men.

In a moment five of my guards were standing behind me in a half circle, staring at the angelic like girl with lecherous expressions on there faces.

Weather it was for her blood of her body I couldn't decipher at this moment.

"Aye, you sure found a great one there Edward my pal, how about we share?" it wasn't a question I internally noted gazing back towards Tyler, usually I didn't mind sharing but now I felt like ripping his fingers off, one-by-one.

Instead I settled for civil talking, at least civil for vampires.

"What are you doing here? You are not permitted nor have seeked permission to hunt on these grounds" Now it was Eric of the five men whom spoke.

"We were hunting down in Valentino **(bear with me here I don't know what an towns in ancient Italy were called and the dress just popped into my head) **when we smelled this appetizing scent, we thought we could split it or rather her…."

He let the sentence trail off as he looked down at the angel and actually had the nerve to lick his lips in front of me, for all he knew I could have already laid my claim or "stake" as some of them joked around with it on her.

Though vampires were unconditionally selfish creature, in the presence of a very appealing scent we shared the body which possessed the sweetness. This prevented many of the vicious brawls that usually occurred if one vampire had gotten a particularly appealing human that many others wanted,

It was cruel, the pain that one life went through was unbelievably strong, it was like getting bitten more so then once but the pain only lasted a few moments as there were more of us the blood would be steadily leaving the body at a much more vast pace.

I blocked out the thoughts as I often do, it was starting to get on my nerves.

I saw the majority of them gripping there hands and jaws in restraint, many of them had stopped breathing. Following my lead and those who didn't as in Tyler, were practically shuddering in hunger.

Before any words could spew out from my lips Felix opened his mouth.

"I say she wont last any longer and her blood is so tempting to bother and have any fun, as much as its wanted" I almost growled but Dimitri's voice started to sound the air instead, saving me form the questioning that was bound to happen if I showed any sort of un-routinely acknowledgment towards the girl.

"Unused form what I can smell, though the bloodshed has been caused by another, poor girl" that much I knew. Though the way he uttered the words no emotions other then pure lust were portrayed in his eyes and from the way his gaze was angled at her body it was not the kind that thrived for her blood.

This angered me, why these new emotions were building up inside me I was oblivious but it swelled my chest as an idea formed in my mind.

"She's mine, I will be placing her in my harem, any questions or complaints you can bring them personally to me" I raised an eyebrow, daring them to question my actions although I was questioning them myself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk don't you have enough of your pleasure slaves? And those women throw themselves at you where as we have to compose threats to earn a good rubbin, why don't you give someone else a chance?" the men started to snicker as James used his filthy mouth again "and what a waste too."

"ENOUGH" I roared "everyone of you exit the premises immediately, you are forbidden to even step one foot on the ground or a sever punishment fill follow, understood?"

They disappeared without a moments hesitation as I was much higher in ranking then them and rarely ever lost my temper. I smirked, that was easy.

I spoke to soon as James ran back from the retreating backs of my men "I've taken much of the liking to your new pet, you better watch out for her" James was a tracker and he got whomever he wanted, no one ever minded but that was all in fair play, never had he chosen one of my women as his victim and it would stay that way.

He was mocking me but rage still invaded my limbs as I hissed "you dare mock me" before the sentence had completely filled out of my mouth he had vanished. Coward.

I could have, would have chased him and ripped him in pieces no bigger then grains of sand but as I looked before the angel laying under me I knew she had to be bandagesd without a moment to spare.

As I reached to remove my tunic **(I don't know how to say shirt in old English, if anyone knows how, tell me because shirt just sounds so vulgar thanks)** my mind strayed to plausible reasons as to why I kept her, I had enough girls in my harem but not one answer came to me as my tunic fully came off brining something along with but of what I cannot be sure of.

"_All will be revealed in due time"_

**Disturbia, Rihanna **

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

**(skip)**

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

**(skip)**

_Put on your break lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

* * *

**Bum bum be bum bum well then hope you enjoyed that chapter, I was practically dead whily typing it, my cold or cough or whatever has gotten worse but on the bright side I don't have a cavity! Anyway R and R the medication is getting to my head.**


	5. Authors Note 2

**READ, READ, READ! THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW**

**-I apologize for not updating in forever -for me anyway-**

**- I am moving in a few days and the computer is the next thing in on the packing list**

**-this is just a preview of the two next upcoming chapters**

**-These two chapters will be in Edwards point of view and Bella's**

**-I won't be able to update because you know, I'm moving**

**-the occasional random update will pop up once in a while and it won't be an authors note**

**-the previews will be edited in the actual chapter, this is just a rough so be aware that there probably will be a lot of grammar and punctuation errors**

**-these two sneak peeks do not start from the beginning**

**There is a poll on my profile concerning "be my protection" its to decide Edward's colour**

**-what is a beta? And how do I get one? I want one for the princess of the sea, I've heard they really improve stories**

**-these little peeks may not make the most of sense but that's because they won't start from the beginning, in the actual chapter it will make much more sense**

**-oh and the actual chappie will be much more detailed**

**-I've decided not to ruin the sequence but Bella's point of view will be really short**

**- I went to get a Beta but all I saw were the profiles for the beta, how do I actually get one?**

**-these sneak peeks will be in both there points of view but I decided to do different scenes for this**

**-I hope you enjoy them : )**

* * *

_Bella's sneak peek_

So close, a few more steps and I would reach the door.

I continued walking in circles and circles letting the stars glitter upon my skin; the silky midnight blue dress cascaded along the stair case; growing longer and longer with each step, covering each marble white stair.

I felt my hair swishing around my back as I held the dress up with my hands, tears were falling from my eyes and falling into the black abyss of nothing yet I could hear splash of the landing on cold tiles.

For so long the only water that left my cheeks have been of pain and loss but tonight they were of joy, I felt beautiful my walk was graceful as if I weighed nothing and my feet were feather light.

Mist in the sky covered the stars forming the faces of my grandparents whom were laughing jovially and reaching for me with there warm, comforting arms.

A soft, happy sigh escaped my chest as the sun started to break through, I was even more closer then I had been a few moments ago.

The laughing filled the air as more faces of the peacefully passed started to appear in the sky which was getting brighter and brighter by the moment. The faces started to turn into people as they danced and sang to tunes so beautiful they brought tears to my eyes, as I was gazing toward the scene above my I had yet to notice that my one dark dress was turning lighter and lighter till it became a soft milky white.

I now looked straight ahead of me to heavens gates. My heart felt light as I was filled with thoughts of what was awaiting me until I heard it.

Cackling.

It ruined the setting no one was laughing no they were forming into ugly faces of the devils, my parents every face was taking on a different form of my parents at different times of my life.

The scenes of feast and laughter turned into those of beatings I;ve earned throughout my life, the hurt.

This was not heaven this was hell, oh what had I done wrong to deserves such a cruel punishment.

The sun was enveloped back into clouds as lighting took its place, not even the stars were there to continue lighting my path.

The gates to my grandparents were fading as I started to run but soon the beautiful white, cloudy gates turned into iron, black ones.

It was too late as the creaking of the gates joined the cackling and Satan himself walked through the doors, taking on the form of Lord Michael.

Behind him came little girls twirling there black and red dresses, wearing masks of the devil and horns of the bull.

My gaze turned downward as the grand staircase started to vanish and my pearly white dress started to roll itself back up turning into a mucky brown on the way…

* * *

**Kind of wierd but oh well, Edward's point of view is much more realistic, as realistic as you can get with a vampire anyway.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward's sneak peek_

Why is she crying? What did I do?

I almost tore all my hair right there, twas not the fact that she _is_ crying but more as to why she _was_ crying.

Her gentle sobs filled the room, tiny, thin arms were cradling her knees as mahogany locks were covering her head while she buried her face into her legs. Her hair made quite the contrast to the nondescript colours of my room.

For the millionth time my hand ran through my hair, she looked so small under my silk white sheets, I keep on questioning myself as to why I brought her to my bed and not in the separate, caged room where my other slaves slept peacefully.

It had been years since I had seen anyone tear up in front of me and I hated it.

Normally the tears of one would make me laugh and then I would have killed them, I lathed the meek humans whom showed any weakness toward me. It was one my largest peeves and my slaves learned to not do it in front of me, though I doubt they did it anymore they were like rabbits; sticking out there chests in perfectly straight lines as I entered there chambers, hoping that I would pick them when it was inspection time.

It was disgusting the way they would throw themselves at me, once they grow old I finish them off or dispose of them.

I did not want to hurt her as the salty drops stained my sheets, though her scent alone was building up inside me with a flaming red rage.

M mind flashed to those bruises **(his experience is at the beginning of the chapter this scene is in the middle)** on her skin. I almost shuddered remembering the feel of her silky, milky white skin under my granite hand; she was so soft, so tender.

My mouth started to pool with venom as my unwavering eyes gazed upon her delightful little form, and not for her blood.

Completely.

Her sobs started to grow a tad louder which broke me out of my reverie, I swallowed the venom back into my mouth and felt the burn of it on me throat as it reached my stomach.

I did not want to see the tears that poured out onto her delicate skin.

I had little experience but I did what usually works on the other slave girls if they did something that annoyed me, threaten.

I grabbed her chin as I reached the bed, more roughly then I intended and tilted her head up.

My train of thought shattered as I gazed into her orbs, beautiful.

It was the only way to describe them, soft, deep, and innocent something I scarcely see In the castle these days. They had startling specks of vibrant sharp green in them that showed intelligent next to the softness of the brown. Though they would betray her in the future every emotion came swimming out of them…

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed those little teasers, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	6. Authors Note 3

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
